computerprojectsdufffandomcom-20200215-history
Web traffic
What is web traffic? Web traffic is the amount of data sent and received by visitors to a web site. Since the mid-1990s, web traffic has been the largest portion of Internet traffic. This is determined by the number of visitors and the number of pages they visit. What is it used for? Some companies offer advertising schemes that, in return for increased web traffic (visitors), pay for screen space on the site. Sites also often aim to increase their web traffic through inclusion on search engines and through Search engine optimization. Who uses it?: Usually most web site owners buy or hire a web traffic company to monitor their website for them so that they can concentrate more effectively. How they use it?: ' The way this I all found out is by using the number of people who visit a webpage and then the number of pages they visit on that page. '''How it is measured?: ' The average number of page views per visitor a high number would indicate that the average visitors go deep inside the site, possibly because they like it or find it useful. Average visit duration the total length of a user's visit. Average page duration how long a page is viewed for. Domain classes, all levels of the IP Addressing information required to deliver Webpages and content. Busy times, the most popular viewing time of the site would show when would be the best time to do promotional campaigns and when would be the most ideal to perform maintenance, and Most requested pages. '''Why they use it?: Web traffic is measured to see the popularity of web sites and individual pages or sections within a site. Therefore they use it to see what they need to do to there website to increase its popularity or at least certain pages popularity. Some of its uses: The majority of webb traffic is used through search engines. Millions of people use search engines every day. Search engines use keywords to help users find relevant information and each of the major search engines has developed a unique way to find out what the most popular web site is and therefore where to out it int he search results. Different kinds of web Traffic software: one of the most popular pieces of software is Microsoft Network Monitor. This is a very easy to use free network analyzer/ packet analyzer that is used to view and analyzes the web traffic of your website. This tool is handy for troubleshooting network problems and applications on the network. Some of its primary uses are wireless Monitoring mode and can also capture sessions of people who visit your webpage. Overload: ''' Too much web traffic can dramatically slow down or prevent all access to a web site. This is caused by more file requests going to the server than it can handle and may be an intentional attack on the site or simply caused by over-popularity. Large scale web sites with numerous servers can often cope with the traffic required and it is more likely that smaller services are affected by traffic overload. '''How to Increase web traffic: Web traffic can be increased not only by attracting more visitors to a site, but also by encouraging individual visitors to remain on the site, viewing many pages in one sittting. If a web page is not listed in the first pages of any search, the odds of someone finding it are next to impossible and very doubtful. Their arent many people that go past the first page on Google so gettign your website placed on the first page would increase your websites visits by alot. Limiting access: ''' It is sometimes important to protect some parts of a site by password, allowing only authorized people to visit particular sections or pages. Some site administrators have chosen to block their page to specific traffic, such as by location. Quiz: 1. Which is not a way of measuring web traffic? '''A Number of visitors B''' Domain Classes '''C A ruler 2. All search engines use web traffic True False 3. Too much web traffic is a great thing True False 4. Which one willl increase web traffic A''' Praying '''B '''Have your website on the first page of Google '''C '''Pages that appeal to visitors 5. What is one way to limit access '''A Password for a certain page B''' Display a message saying do not enter '''C send them to a different page 6. Is Microsoft netowork monitor a web traffic software? True False 7. When did web traffic become popular? A''' 2015 '''B 2012 C''' 1990's '''D '''1800's '''8. What would increase the odds of your website being visited ''' A '''be on the first page of Google '''B '''Make appealings adds